


Blinded Love

by BrokePerception



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one time Edward Rochester would have done basically anything in his power to regain sight again if only for a few hours, he would have chosen this night. Jane/Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded Love

BETA READ by _keppiehed_ (Perfect Imagination)

* * *

"Jane?" Edward called. His ears recognized the sound of the window being shut, and even more particularly, a cautiousness exhibited only by a female. "Jane, where are you?" He questioned, searchingly stretching his hand and waving it in the frail hope of meeting any part of his wife's anatomy.

"I'm here," she whispered, and smiled, lovingly taking his hand within hers. She swallowed nervously. There were more than one novel in her possession describing this very moment in a relationship. She had only ever experienced intimacy with Edward, and she couldn't deny the fact that she was rather nervous about this. She had no experience at all about anything that lead further than kissing or touching less intimate areas of the other's clothed figure. Some described blood loss after the act, and she feared for her new spouse's reaction if it should happen – even though the chance appeared large, considering that nearly every one of the novels which she recalled describing a night like the one ahead described just that. Most of the novels were actually prudish.

"You're shaking," Edward noted. "Are you nervous, Jane?" He asked.

"A little," she admitted, biting down on her lip and strangely glad that Edward was unable to see this action.

"Oh Jane," he said. "Come here." At that, he carefully tugged at her arm, and she slowly obliged, allowing him to pull her into his lap. She took a deep breath and smiled at the tenderness exhibited by her spouse as he blindly tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. He had learned her body so well; had studied her, that he barely had any issues locating any part of her body anymore. "I love you," he whispered, leaning in to find her cheek with his mouth, and trailing a path of feather-light kisses over her well-defined jaw line. Their mouths met then, and soon enough Jane's fingers got tangled in his thick, dark hair as his arms wrapped around her waist. They fell lazily back in the pillows with Jane atop him, and in one way or another her nervousness began to fade with the soothing circles his hand made upon her lower back and the familiarity of this feeling. It wouldn't be the first time they ended up kissing vigorously in bed, although never had any piece of their clothing been shed. This night didn't have to be any different of any of those leading up to it. They surely would be more intimate, but it didn't have to be less loving or tender. That realization made Jane feel a lot more comfortable.

Her lips willingly parted as Edward's tongue sought entrance, meeting hers in a passionate, sensual dance that got needier with the passing minutes. Jane's body felt more on fire than it ever had with this particular action. It wouldn't be the very first time Edward and she had ended up like this, but she had never felt her body react so strongly. It did feel unlike earlier encounters, after all, but the longer she thought about it, the less she appeared to mind. This feeling was both intense and immensely nice to experience – too nice to ponder about any further instead of enjoying it.

Somewhere along the way without her really noticing, Edward had gotten to unfasten her beautiful wedding robe. She only realized this as Edward slowly rolled them over with him on top this time, and an easy tugging on the sleeves made the fabric give way and shed from her upper body. It was the first time Jane would be this naked with him there, and suddenly self-conscious, even though Edward couldn't see her, she swallowed, nearly audibly, and held her arms up to cover up her cleavage. Even though the under-robe still clung to her skin, she felt too exposed.

Sensing Jane's unease, Edward said her name, putting both of his calloused hands on her shoulders and letting them slide down her arms to find she had crossed them to cover up her nearly naked upper body. "Jane, why are you hiding? Please don't hide yourself from me. I love you." He could slowly feel her arms give way. Grateful, he reached down to kiss her again, and entwined his fingers with hers. He trailed his open-mouthed kisses down her throat, making his way slowly but surely to the valley between her breasts. She wasn't wearing a corset, and thus only one piece of clothing remained between them. He carefully rubbed his nose against her breast, allowing the wonderful aroma that was uniquely Jane to penetrate his nostrils and make him feel light-headed. Slowly, he licked Jane's nipple through the flimsy material of the under-robe, having located the slight dusky peak with his nose. Jane arched up nearly unnoticeably, but Edward felt it nevertheless.

His mouth closed around the peak, and he tenderly sucked at her nipple, making her arch again and release a moan. A grin spread across his face at that, and Jane couldn't help but smile lightly upon noticing his grin, too. He began tugging at her wedding dress then, and she cooperatively lifted her hips to help him, which resulted in his smile widening. Once the dress dropped to the floor at the side of the bed, Edward tenderly took one of her feet in his hands, and began lovingly biting her toes one by one, beginning with the little one. Jane giggled at first, but gasped as his mouth began to move up further over her ankle to her knee, where he momentarily lingered.

Her under-robe still covered the rest of her legs, and he would not readjust it without her permission. Jane noticed this. She knew that she truly wanted him to continue, and soon, but not quite yet. "Come here," she whispered, finding his hand with hers, and tugging. He moved up her body, covering it once again with his, but leaning on his elbows to support his own weight. They fleetingly shared a soft, meaningful kiss, until Edward rolled them over again, giving her free reign to take the lead.

"Your turn," he whispered, putting his hands to the side and remaining perfectly still to let her discover his body, too.

Jane pushed herself into a sitting position atop of him with her hands on his broad, muscular chest, legs spreading so that she would straddle him. However, as she did this, she could feel the evidence of his arousal firmly against her center. She gasped, and made to move, when Edward's hands on her hips stilled her. "Shh," he whispered. "You don't have to worry about that yet, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, though a bit insecure still. His hands roamed up her sides, halting just below her breasts, then reaching for her hands instead. He quietly led them to the buttons of his vest, squeezing them, and letting go again. She carefully began to unbutton the piece of clothing, then gasped in surprise as Edward suddenly sat up in bed, one hand on her lower back and the other supporting his own weight. Their mouths connected again in a hot, wet, needy kiss. Jane moved on to his shirt once the vest had been unfastened, not taking the time to get rid of that first. She uneasily un-tucked his shirt from his trousers – which elicited a low, calming chuckle of him – then moved on to unbutton that as well, beginning from the bottom. Her heart rate increased with every button undone, until the last one popped and the material fell aside to entirely expose his broad, muscled chest. Only a few hairs coated the upper part of his torso. She swallowed, leaning down to kiss it insecurely, leaving a mass of butterfly kisses on his upper body. He didn't say anything, but she could feel the evidence of his arousal press more firmly against her center, which got her attention.

She raised her head to look in his unseeing eyes, and shuffled down his body so that she no longer covered the fastenings of his trousers. Her curiosity took the better of her, and with shaky hands she managed to undo two buttons, until Edward stopped her with his hand on hers. "Slowly," he whispered. "There's no need to hurry. We've got all night … and all the rest of our honeymoon."

Jane nervously chuckled. "Are you hoping to spend the whole of our honeymoon in bed, then?" She asked.

"We'll see," he said. And that meant so much more than Jane realized at that particular moment. Both of his warm hands slid to her lower back, holding onto her as he uneasily sat up in bed, clumsily shrugging off his vest and shirt all at once. She watched still nervously as the articles joined her wedding dress on the floor of the bedroom. With him less clothed now, she suddenly felt less insecure about revealing herself as well. He was her spouse. He had shown nothing but tenderness thus far, and if she could trust her female intuition in humankind, he would continue that way. She quietly pushed Edward back in the pillows again, and his warm hands questioningly reached for hers.

"Shh," she whispered, leading his hands to the hem of her under-robe, which had been hitched up in their banter already and now puddled around her hips as she still straddled him. Understanding downed upon him. Jane could see it in his expression; in every line of his face. She calmly guided his hands to hold onto the fabric, then pulled it up and over her head, leaving her entirely topless atop him. Her hands let go of his then, and he carefully danced around her silent invitation, caressing down her arms, and grasping her hands with his before rolling them over once again, his weight pressing against her center harder than ever now. She couldn't say it felt uncomfortable, but she had no time to analyze the feeling any further as Edward's mouth connected with hers again in a series of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses. In their eagerness, they would occasionally slip and meet skin, but they couldn't care less at that moment in time.

His lips traveled down further into her neck, leaving her to throw her head back in delight and exposing it more. Edward greedily took advantage of that and continued further south. Jane's gasp wasn't inaudible to him as he reached the area between her breasts. He was quite right in assuming she had never been naked with a man. One hand came up carefully to cup one breast in his palm, the globe fitting perfectly. He fleetingly kissed the side of that breast, before repeating the same with the other one and kissing his way up to her nipple. He closed his mouth around it and suckled it tight and rigid. "I know I can't see you, but you're so beautiful," he whispered, blowing on the slightly damp peak. Jane cried in pleasure, causing his famous lopsided grin to appear on his face. Even though it was worn by age and worrying and especially due to the fire, she didn't truly believe she had ever seen a more handsome sight.

He tenderly kissed his way even further down south, dipping his tongue in her belly button on the way before halting at the waistband of her knickers. He could feel her skin tremble against his lips. This was an entirely new experience for her. "We don't have to continue with this tonight if you're not ready," he whispered, but even before his words were cold, she argued.

"I am," she said and pushed the fabric down and off her with one hand. Her breathing was fast and occasionally hitched in anticipation of meeting the unknown.

"I so wish I could see you right now," Edward whispered, burying his head between her legs in her nest of dark curls, which elicited another moan of hers. To his approval, she intuitively spread her legs a bit to allow him better access to the core of her being. His next path of tormenting butterfly kisses lead from her knee up to her inner thigh, where he momentarily lingered, before delving into the deep.

He sensually parted her folds by running his tongue up from her opening to the top of her mound. Jane, who had never experienced joy like this, couldn't do anything but squeal in delight. Her squeals turned into deeply satisfied groans as Edward's mouth wrapped around her highly sensitive clitoris – knowing this spot of a woman to be able to drive her to insanity and back – and sucked on it. Jane's hands, which had lain unmoving beside her until then, clutched around the sheet, holding it firmly in their grasp.

As the strength and kind of attention Edward offered to her most erotic zone altered, Jane's breathing and the sounds she made altered with it. Her breathing turned into hard little gasps, and she could feel herself climbing to something she hadn't experienced before – yet she could tell it would be strong. She so desperately wanted to reach it, an unfamiliar powerful urge surging through her. She didn't recognize it, but didn't particularly care either.

She hadn't been able to keep her eyes open for a while already, but now she was beginning to see stars behind her closed eyelids, too. "Edward!" She exclaimed, and at once she felt how his hot, wet lips moved against her clit again, then sucked. A wail of pure delight escaped her and she felt as if she was falling. She had never experienced this before, but she somehow knew that she must have reached that what she'd been climbing to ever since Edward had touched her naked body. She could not control the many different directions her limbs and head tossed into, and still the delight didn't stop.

She breathed her new spouse's name, as the feeling between her slightly spread legs intensified, unaware this was caused by Edward's cautious forefinger probing her wet little opening. He hadn't stopped paying attention to her clitoris with his mouth and tongue as he did this, and he secretly hoped they'd be able to continue without any trouble. Yet he could not do this without again asking and getting Jane's permission. His heart would not be able to live with it. He carefully added a second finger inside her, and was happy to find he could without resistance. As he tenderly began to move his two fingers within her, the now familiar sound of Jane's panting increased again and he could hear his own name fall from her lips repeatedly as more joy enveloped her. He slowly came to a halt then, and he could hear Jane's slight groan of disapproval. He smiled to himself, knowing he had been the one teaching her this kind of delight. The fact he was the first one to touch her that way aroused him more. He tenderly kissed the side of her thigh to reassure her. "Are you really sure, Jane?" He questioned.

"I am," she breathlessly replied to him, running her fingers through his thick hair, "but I don't know what to do," she admitted, a rather nervous chuckle accompanying her words.

"I do," he said. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," she whispered, raising herself on her elbows to look at him better. The fact he had been in a fire didn't make her love him any less at all. It showed how brave and how much of a man he was, but right now she would have liked to look into his seeing eyes. She would have liked him to see her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her mound tenderly, and then a path up over her belly and the lower sides of her breasts, then her throat and neck. He hungrily nipped at her skin, his hands coming to rest on either side of her body as he slid between her thighs. By nature, she wrapped her legs and arms around him, allowing him to push her in the pillows again.

"I love you, too," she whispered, right before their hot, wet mouths connected again in a dance and struggle of passion and touch. "I want you," she added, and that was what eventually convinced him.

They never stopped kissing as one hand slid between their bodies, taking himself in his hand, and rubbing the plumy head of his manhood between her folds, wetting it; familiarizing her with the feel of him, until he came to rest at her opening. "Tell me, if …" he began, pausing.

"I will," she said, pulling him into a kiss once again. Jane forced herself to focus on that as she felt him slide into the quick of her. However, as she could feel the tip of his manhood press against a barrier she never knew was there to begin with., she could feel herself begin to panic, and so could Edward. A rather sharp pain cut through her then, running its course through her pelvis and up her back as he thrust into her before Jane had enough time to really tense.

He rested within her for a moment, and began setting a very slow pace once her breathing was calm again. His thumb slid to her clit and rubbed it in fast circles, trying to drive her to orgasm as fast as was humanly possible right then. He didn't want her to recall their first night together because of the pain, but because of the first satisfying orgasm with him inside her in a row of many more to follow.

Jane's legs intuitively wrapped around his hips, as she could feel the not-so-unfamiliar feeling of rising to culmination overwhelm her again. The pain she had momentarily felt when Edward and she had joined was long forgotten as her new spouse easily drove her higher and higher. His own face contorted with exertion and delight every time the top of his manhood brushed along her walls, his delight only mounting in intensity. He was very cautious of not hurting Jane and therefore not going too hard or deep, but the pace both of them had gotten settled in now was maddening and had them both at the edge within minutes. "Edward!" Jane exclaimed as she felt how her muscles began clamping again, knowing she would find another release soon.

The feeling of Jane's internal muscles tightening around him was enough to make Edward soar high, as well. He momentarily became still, face contorted in something between what looked like pain and concentration, his testicles tightening as he rocked a few more times into her slowly, releasing the evidence of his own release deep into her womb. Their eyes opened around the same time, once both of their breathing had settled a bit. Jane smiled weakly, never having been able to anticipate that love making would make her so tired. Edward playfully kissed her nose and then her soft lips, rolling off her and inviting her to cuddle in his side, which she did. "Did I hurt you much, Jane?" He asked.

She shook her head against his chest. "No. I love you."

"I love you, too."

It had taken a huge lot of issues to go through, but eventually they had gotten married. Eventually they were wearing each other's rings, representing the love they had for each other, and enabling them to show it to everyone. He had vowed to keep her safe, and to be there for her in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and hell, did he mean it, too. What did they say about second marriages, again? That they are the triumph of hope over experience?

He had experienced how it should not be done, and he hoped that he could show Jane how it should this time, and give her the happiness she deserved. He would give her everything he had, hoping it would be enough, but too selfish to let go of her and allow another to try. She was his now, as he was hers.


End file.
